Companionship
by ExtraSaber
Summary: Yu is alone. It takes a friend to show him that he doesn't have to be. [P4 spoilers, one-shot]


**SPOILERS FOR LATE GAME P4 OKAY!**

I suddenly got hit with a bolt of inspiration as I played through a certain part of P4 Golden. This thing happened as a result.

Uh, funny story! I originally imagined this as a steamy sex fic, but as I wrote the story out, I realised that it worked just as well, if not better, as a simple friendship piece. So, yeah, that's what it turned into.

This happens right before the group splits up after they leave the hospital aaaaafter Nanako decides to stop being dead. Anyway, enjoy the sappiness.

* * *

**Companionship**

* * *

"Oh… it's snow…"

Specks of white powder glided down from the sickly yellow, fog-laden skies. The atmosphere in the darkened shopping district was that of relief, but also uncertainty.

Nanako Dojima had died and resuscitated within the span of a few hours, between which Teddie had vanished. Not much time could be spared for celebration with one of their own missing, sad as it was.

"Brrr, it's freezing. Let's go home." Chie said, shivering. "Hey, Yosuke, if you find Teddie, don't forget to contact us. Alright?"

"I know, I know…" Yosuke said with an awkward smile. "Let's meet up at the special headquarters tomorrow."

With that, everyone except Yosuke said their regular goodbyes and returned to their homes, leaving him alone with Yu.

Nanako's death and return had been the hardest on Yu. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up his usual calm, reliable demeanour.

It was okay, though. He just had to wait for Yosuke to leave and get back to the Dojima residence where he could spill the pent-up tears. _A leader can't show weakness in front of his companions_, he thought, _or they might doubt your capability_. It was pressuring sometimes, but never more than right now.

"Man, that Ted… I hope he just went back home by himself." Yosuke sighed, scratching his head. "He's probably fine, but I should hurry home, just in case."

Yu only gave Yosuke a slight nod.

"Well, see you tomorrow!"

As Yosuke turned around and began to walk away, a weak voice sounded from behind him.

"Wait…"

"Hm?" Yosuke turned around to see his partner, Yu, with a rather anguished expression on his face. "What is it?"

"I…" Yu smiled weakly as he began to speak, but the smile quickly faded.

_What am I doing_, he thought. _I can't be this weak, not now._

The smile returned to Yu's lips, but it was one of defeat.

"I-it's nothing, never mind… you just go home, see if Teddie's there. I'm fine." Yu's shaky voice betrayed his confident words, which Yosuke instantly picked up on.

"No, it's not nothing. You definitely have 'something' face." Yosuke said, seemingly concerned. "Tell me, what is it?"

"It's nothing, I can handle it…" Yu's nervous smile grew uncomfortably wide, his voice even shakier. _Please… just go…_

"Yu!" Yosuke called out.

Yu looked down at his feet, his eyes wide and panicked.

"I can't… I can't go back there. I can't handle being alone there…" Yu struggled to fight back the tears. "I'm so useless… Nanako would be dead right now if it wasn't for all of you guys, and Uncle…"

"It's so big and silent… and knowing that the two of them are holding on to their lives while I'm sulking alone at home… I can't!" Yu covered his face in order to hide his eyes tearing up. This was wrong. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one who listened to all his friends' problems. The one to lend them a shoulder to cry on. The strong, reliable leader.

Yosuke could only stare at Yu, his own eyes wide with surprise. With the shopping district dead silent, it felt like they were the only people left in the world.

"Yosuke…" Yu whimpered. It was time to surrender. "Please, can you just… stay with me? Just for tonight? I don't think I can handle being alone right now."

"Stupid…" Yosuke finally spoke, his voice low and subdued. "Why'd you have to keep all that pent up?"

Yosuke approached Yu and gently took hold of his arm, smiling warmly. "Of course. Let's just get you home for now."

"Thanks…" Yu felt too embarrassed to look Yosuke in the eye, but he really meant it.

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion! Or, uh, should I just say 'I'm back'?"

Yosuke's jokes weren't very funny, but they were a welcome distraction. The two had arrived at the empty Dojima residence, a lonely silence filling the air around them.

"Oh, yeah, have you eaten at all?" Yosuke said as he took Yu's jacket off for him. Having to take care of his supposedly fearless leader was weird, but it felt oddly nice.

"I'm not really that hungry…" Yu said, sliding his shoes off. "But there's instant ramen in the cupboard, if you are."

"Er, I'm good, but thanks. " Yosuke paused and looked around a bit before he spoke again. "It's really late, huh? How about we just get some sleep? We can worry about things in the morning."

Yu smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess. It's okay if you sleep in my room, right? You can use the sofa or bring up Dojima's futon or something."

"It's cool. Let's just get you to bed, okay?"

Yu smiled wryly. "Jeez, it's not like I'm a little kid."

"I know, I know, it's just…" Yosuke blushed slightly. "It's kinda nice to be able to take care of you like this. You're usually the one who always helps out with all my issues, so…"

Yu sighed, but the look on his face was one of warmth. Maybe this was what he wanted all along, to be taken care of in return. It might have been selfish of him, but he decided to go along with it.

Yosuke had begun to walk towards Dojima's room, on the hunt for a futon, but was stopped in his tracks by what Yu said next.

"Thanks, Yosuke… it really means a lot, all of it. I… I love you, man."

Yosuke's face was now completely and entirely red.

"D-don't just say things like that out of nowhere! Some people could take it the wrong way!" Yosuke turned around to face Yu, but he had a satisfied grin on his face. "I do, too, though. And if there's anything bothering, then you don't need to hesitate to go to me with it anymore! Got that?"

Yu chuckled and gave Yosuke a nod. The two headed up the stairs to Yu's room in silence. No more words needed to be said.

_Let me be a bit more selfish, just for tonight._


End file.
